


Five Things (x5)

by trascendenza



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Richard won; Superman let Lois wait; ways Jason found out his two dads were together; people who tried to remove Clark's glasses; times Clark wished he didn't have superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x5)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by _bluebells and swingandswirl.

**Five Times Richard Won** (2007-04-27)

5\. "You're hired." Perry shook his hand. He leveled a look. "Don't mess it up."

4\. The sun was in his eyes and dirt was flying up under his cleats; his breathing seemed to slow to stopping as he came in contact with the ball, and his heart beat roared in his ears as it sailed, slipped just past the goalie's outstretched hand.

"_Yes_," he exhaled, falling to the ground, and didn't even blush when his team lifted him into the air and cheered.

3\. "...to Richard White, for his thoroughly compassionate and unbiased reporting on the conflict in Somalia." He blinked when they turned a camera on him and stopped clapping when the words caught up with him.

2\. "I—um—" Clark paused, and took off his glasses and smiled. He looked like a completely different man. "I'd love to."

1\. Jason's first word: dad.

**Five Times Superman Let Lois Wait **(2007-05-04)

5\. "Clark, would you just—argh!" She pushed past him with unnecessary force. He started to apologize but she cut him off with a curt gesture, "Just get those revisions into me by four, would you?"

On her way to the elevator, she muttered, "Honestly, I've heard of having two left feet, but this is absurd."

That night there were a lot of cats in trees that needed help. And that last tabby had fleas; couldn't let her go home in that condition.

Lois's article, lacking an interview, didn't make the front page that week.

4\. "Superman," he heard her say in the distance, the impatience in her voice overlaying the quick drum of her heartbeat.

"Clark, come and get them while they're hot!"

Even with his sense of smell, he couldn't detect the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies this far away. And it's not as if chocolate chip were cookies were _bad_ when they cooled...

He flew through the front door of the house in thirty seconds flat.

3\. "Are you around tonight?" She said, absent-mindedly flicking her lighter open and closed even though she had no cigarettes in her purse. "Well, I... I wanted to apologize. I'll be here if you want to talk." He heard her settle in with a book.

He had to circle the globe a few times before he had the courage to land on the rooftop and interrupt her reading.

2\. "Richard and I." Lois' sentence cut off sharply, and he knew she was gathering her thoughts, trying to find the right words to cover her vulnerable points. "Well, let's just say that I don't have the ring anymore." He could imagine the disbelieving shake of her head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Richard said, serving him another heaping serving of curry.

"Thanks," he said, smiling nervously. He jerked his hearing away from the phone conversation Lois was having halfway across the city and shoved the bordering-on-nuclear vegetables in his mouth, rendered speechless in the face of the unexpected: that if he hadn't eavesdropped he probably would have found out from Richard before Lois, and that his relief at the news seemed to be resting solely with the man in front of him.

1\. The sound was so deep, so _wrong_, that it couldn't be described to human ears: it was the ripping of a thousand connections, the rending of rock that had been solid, and the rumble of coming death.

He looked from the storm to the shore, and flew back to land.

**5 Ways Jason Found Out His Dads Were Together** (2007-05-05)

5\. "Jason?" His dad said, opening the door to his room. He looked funny, a little like the time Jason put the green paste on his sushi and he ate it and turned all red, except this time he wasn't red, just... funny.

"You remember Clark, right?"

Jason smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Clark was nice, nicer than uncle Perry even, and he could lift Jason high enough to touch the ceiling so he could pretend he was his dad's plane.

"Well," his dad said, swallowing like sushi was still stuck in his throat, "Clark and I wanted to have a talk with you, son." His dad stepped aside and revealed Clark, who also looked funny, but he was smiling and waving a little so Jason waved back.

"'Kay," Jason said, putting down his Aquaman toy. "Are you guys getting married?" He asked, and then they looked even _funnier_.

4\. "Your father's going to move in with Clark, son. They're going to be..." His mom's face twisted all up for a second and Jason got an unhappy feeling in his stomach, "...roommates."

3\. "Thanks, Clark," his dad said, resting his hand over Clark's for a second before he took the folder. Jason tilted his head when he saw how pink Clark suddenly got, and when his dad's dad mouth formed into a silent "oh," he wrinkled his forehead. Consciously, he didn't reach any conclusions, but he also wasn't confused anymore about why his mom and Clark had both changed desks and now he had to walk practically across the _whole_ bullpen to go between them.

2\. "Clark?" Jimmy staggered away from Mindy, a hand over his chest. "Richard?" His sweater fabric bunched between his fingers, right over his heart. "Clark is _gay_?"

He blinked at the small body he'd nearly tripped over.

"Oh. Hi, Jason!"

1\. "My daddy's the best," Jason said out of the blue, swirling the crayon around on the paper.

"Yeah," Clark said, swirling his own crayons with equal flourish, "I think so, too."

**Five People Who Tried to Remove Clark's Glasses** (2007-05-07)

**5.**

"Oh, c'mon, I'll give 'em right back!" Jimmy swore, already half-leaning forward to snatch them off Clark's face.

"Really, Jimmy, you'll hardly be able to tell you have them on," Clark dissembled, backing further off his barstool. (Any human would have fallen off by now.)

Jimmy sighed. "Fine," he said, drawing the word out into a long vowel of disappointment. "I really wouldn't have broken them or anything," he said morosely into his beer, and just to show him there were no hard feelings (and with the ulterior motive of helping Jimmy forget he wanted to try them on in the first place), Clark bought their next round.

**4.**

"This glare is driving me crazy," Lois said, reaching across the desk, her fingers going straight for his face. He hovered out of the chair—and out of her reach—for a split second.

The legs rocked back onto the floor with a loud _clang_.

"Sorry," Clark said, flushing. "But, uh, I really can't see without them. Sorry."

"Whatever you say, Smallville," she said, giving him an odd look and turning the next page on the report.

**3.**

"You'd look a hecka of a lot cuter without 'em," Mindy said, tapping her long, lacquered nail against her chin appraisingly. "Some girls go for that look, but I'm sure the one you're after doesn't."

He had her by the wrist before her hand was even close to his face.

"Oh, my," she breathed, looking at him with a new light in her eyes.

**2.**

"Not here, okay?" Clark said, his larger hand dwarfing Jason's.

"Why not?" Jason asked, craning his neck to gaze up at Clark.

Clark's voice dropped to a whisper. "It's a secret."

"Like mommy's hair color?"

Clark smiled. "A little, yeah."

Jason considered this, letting his hand drop to his side. "Can you bring them next time you come over?"

He didn't like flying with easily breakable objects, but in this case...

"Sure thing, kiddo."

**1.**

"May I?" Richard said, running his finger lightly along the frames, the air of his question caressing Clark's chin.

Clark raised his eyes to meet what he'd been too scared to face before.

"Let me," he said, and taking a deep breath that was filled with Richard, he discarded the last remaining barrier between them.

**Five Times Clark *Really* Wishes He Didn't Have Superpowers** (2007-05-11)

5\. Lois suppressed a giggle as yet another condom tore in his nervous fingers.

4\. "Clark, I'm not saying I won't give you the benefit of the doubt," his mother said, evaluating the laser scorch mark on the ceiling with her hands on her hips, "but you do realize how this looks, don't you?"

3\. All through the lessons he couldn't concentrate, a distinct sense of guilt weighing on his chest. How he could tell Richard that he didn't need to learn how to fly a plane without ruining the friendship they'd slowly built up over the past year?

2\. "Wow," Richard said, looking down at the remains of what _had_ been his most expensive suit.

1\. _Thump._ "Oooooof."

Richard rubbed the back of his head. "Clark? I, uh, may need an ice pack."

Clark, blushing furiously and still trembling a little from what had sent them vaulting towards the ceiling in the first place, lowered them back down to the bed, already trying to come up with an excuse for the emergency room nurse who'd already treated three of Richard's mild concussions this week.


End file.
